


The Marks They Bear

by Lothlorien



Series: Everybody Loves Bingo [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo has hidden depths, Body Modification, Body Worship, Dwalin doesn't mind, M/M, body art, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien/pseuds/Lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo finds the perfect way of showing Dwalin his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marks They Bear

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dwalin gently with a slight look of concern in his eyes.

"Very sure," answered Bilbo. "You've explained the process many times and made me wait long enough already. I was sure when I first suggested it and am infinitely more so now."

Dwalin still looked doubtful. He gently caressed the hobbit's thigh. Bilbo's skin was soft and pale, unblemished by the hardships of life, even after all of the dangers he'd had to face on their journey. While Dwalin's more possessive side liked the idea of being the first to make a mark on his hobbit, most of him still had misgivings. 

Bilbo gently lifted the dwarf's face to look into his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry so, my dear. Everything will be fine. We've taken every precaution and if anything _does_ go wrong, which is unlikely, Oin knows what we're doing and has already prepared all the ointments we could need. And you've worked so hard to perfect the iron it would be a shame not to use it."

Dwalin nodded, took a deep breath, and reached for the red-hot iron in the furnace.

***

The next few weeks were torturous for the couple. Dwalin refused to engage in any strenuous activities with Bilbo until the mark was completely healed. Bilbo, in turn, didn't make it easy for the dwarf. If at all possible, he spent the time in their rooms clad in nothing but his undergarments, partly to allow the brand on his thigh to heal easier, but mostly to tease Dwalin.

Twenty-nine days after the branding (not that Bilbo was counting), Oin gave Bilbo one final check and declared the skin to be healed enough. Thirty days after the branding, Bilbo decided to stop being a tease and shared the good news with Dwalin. 

Thirty-three days after the branding, Bilbo re-emerged from their chambers and started the preparations for their wedding. 

They got married fifty-four days after the branding. Dwaling proudly displayed the simple wooden beads that Bilbo braided into his beard on their wedding night. The hobbit's hair was, of course, too short to allow for braiding and he had no beard to speak of, however, Dwalin didn't seem bothered by this. When his fellow guards teased him about his husband's seeming reluctance to display signs of belonging to Dwalin they always received a calm, but proud smile. 

If only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> The second prompt answer for the Bingo. This is one of my prompts: Body art/body modification. The process of branding is here described in very little detail, however, I would urge you that if you feel inclined towards branding make sure you are well informed and have an experienced artist help you. Healing times for a brand vary. For the purposes of this story I made Bilbo heal relatively quickly.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the story. Please leave a review, or, if you don't have the time, a kudos. Also, come visit me on tumblr - you'll find me under the name [fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy](http://fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
